Special
by India Present
Summary: Tragedy strikes, giving Meilin what she has always wanted. Why after eveything that has happened to her can she not have peace? What is it that keeps her from happiness? What is it that will make her feel special? R
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hey. This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic so please bear with me. I'm not going to do that many author's notes until I have some kind of idea of how people view my story. Please, review my story, even if it's just a face or a flame. I accept flames. I hope you'll be able to see the point of the story when it gets more into it. Thanks. Oh, and things that are thought are in _italics._

Prologue 

Syaoran and Meilin delivered the final punch to their opponents to finish them off. The two toppled back on their heels. Syaoran and Meilin took their identical fighting stances to see if their adversaries would try to get up. 

"Wow, don't they look so determined?" Tomoyo asked from behind her camera. 

"Yes they do," Eriol said looking on. He was standing there calm as if transfixed with his arms crossed about his chest. He then looked over to Sakura who was jumping up and down screaming for them. "Don't others of us seem so excited?" 

Sakura stopped jumping and looked over to Eriol and smiled. "Yes, I am. I think it's very exciting. I'm sure they'll win." She looked up to Tory. "What do you think, Onni-chan?" 

"Congratulations to Meilin and Syaoran Li for winning their third consecutive match today," the announcer yelled through his microphone. Meilin was ecstatic and hugged Syaoran around the neck, while he stood there looking serious and a bit embarrassed. Meilin then let go, and she and Syaoran bowed to their challengers who were easily twice both of their sizes. 

Tory glared at Syaoran. "The kids okay. It's nothing to get excited over." 

Yukito poked Tory and smiled. "Oh come on, after all these years you still can't give him any credit." 

"I don't see any credit to be given." 

"You're too hard on him," Sakura told him. 

Tomoyo jumped in front Sakura. "Don't you look especially cute today?" 

Sakura jumped back. "Aren't you supposed to be filming Meilin and Syaoran. 

Tomoyo tilted her head, resting it on her hand. "Yes, but I just had to get a shot of you. Besides, they're done right now." 

"Well, thanks but," she pointed towards the stage, "here come Syaoran and Meilin now." 

Tomoyo quickly whisked her camera around to Syaoran and Meilin walking towards them. "Here come our soon to be champions now." 

Meilin quickly ran up to the camera and threw out a peace sign smiling. "We are going to win this." She ran back to Syaoran and dragged him to the camera. "Say something." 

Syaoran pulled his arm from Meilin blushing. "You shouldn't be so cocky. I would think by now you would have grown out of it, you're 16." 

Meilin cast her eyes down. "I was only being confident." Tomoyo quickly stopped the camera from recording. 

"There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance, you'll do well to remember that. You have always had a problem with that." 

Touya looked over at Syaoran. "Why do I let you go out with my sister? If you can't even be nice to your own cousin how do you treat her?" 

"Sakura has nothing to do with this," Syaoran said as he cast angry eyes at Touya. "Meilin knows that I'm only looking out for her." 

"Really? She looks kind of upset to me. Oh, and that whole arrogance thing, why don't you practice what you preach, kid?" Touya and Syaoran stared each other down, making everyone around them really uncomfortable. They both seemed ready to pounce on the other at any given moment. 

Yukito stepped in front of Touya at the same time Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran, taking up their jobs of peacemakers. 

"Yuki, move," Touya growled. 

"It's cool, Touya," Yukito said, holding up his hands and smiling. He put is hand on Touya's shoulder. "You don't want to upset the nice day we've had so far." 

"Calm down, Syaoran," Sakura pleaded. "You don't want to ruin things for both you and Meilin. She came all this way to fight in the competition with you. Meilin will only be here for a few more days. You don't want to ruin her trip do you?" 

Meilin watched as Sakura soothed Syaoran sadly. _I should be the one to console him, _she thought. _At least it's Sakura, my best friend. I just wish I was good enough for him to want me._

__Eriol stood off to the side studying Meilin silently. 

Syaoran looked down angrily. "No, I don't want to ruin it for her." _I have already ruined enough things for her. _He muttered an apology to Meilin. 

Meilin quickly changed her face and put on a bright smile. "It's okay, Syaoran." 

"Sakura, why don't you take Syaoran somewhere else for now?" Yukito said, still holding Touya back a little. "I don't want there to be any problems." 

"Hai." Sakura took Syaoran's and started to lead him off. Syaoran held his head down and let Sakura start to lead him away. Suddenly, Syaoran felt a jolt from his side and was sent aback. 

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What's the idea, baka?" He looked up to see a guy easily a head taller than him. The stranger had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing a tank top and baggy pants. The male was also easily Touya and Yukito's age. 

The guy looked down at Syaoran, smiling a bit. "You should watch where you're going, kid." 

Meilin ran up to him and pushed him. "No, you should watch where you're going before you get hurt. Nobody messes with Syaoran." Meilin glared at him with her fist clenched. 

"Meilin, I can handle this," Syaoran growled, looking at the stranger. 

The stranger looked at Meilin, then at Syaoran, smiling. "You should take up for yourself instead of having your girlfriend fight your battles for you." He then turned to Meilin, looking her over. "Meilin, huh? You are a feisty one, a bit young, but... The name is Zan. I've been watching your, ah, moves. When you're ready, why don't you look me up?" 

He reached towards Meilin. Syaoran quickly blocked him. "Don't touch her, you pervert. She's way too young for you anyway. Now step away from me and my cousin and I won't hurt you." 

"Cousin? I guess since she isn't taken she can make her own decisions. Don't worry though, I won't touch her now, but when I see you both in the ring with my partner I can do all the touching I want." Zan started to walk off, but turned around. "I'll see you later, we'll have fun." 

"Try it and die," Syaoran warned him. Zan just waved it off and turned away. Syaoran turned towards Meilin. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," Meilin answered, smiling. "I was just worried about you." 

"I'm fine." 

"Okay," Sakura said. "I think I had really take Syaoran somewhere else before he gets into a fight." Sakura took Syaoran's hand once again and led him off. 

Meilin looked after them sadly. 

"Are you okay there, Meilin?" Eriol said, walking up behind her. 

"The best I'll ever be," Meilin said, still looking after them. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I just keep thinking I'll never be good enough for Syaoran." 

"Meilin, you can't help how the heart feels." 

"I know, but I keep thinking if I wasn't the weird Li out in the family I could have kept Syaoran. He would have never left me, and had to spend so much time with Sakura on capturing the Clow Cards." Meilin looked down at the floor. "I just am not special." 

Eriol took Meilin's chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes. "You are defining special in an unusual way. In the Li family, having magic is usual, and you not having it makes you very special. I admit having magic is fun and enjoying, but every now and then you get tired of it. Just to be around someone without it is comforting. Meilin, you are a spirited young woman, gifted in so many other things than magic. You're letting this hold you back. Any man would be glad to love you, to have you as his wife-even me." A tear started to roll down Meilin's cheek, but Eriol brushed it away. "Maybe you were never meant to be Syaoran's wife, but someone else's." 

Meilin smiled weakly at Eriol. "Thank you." 

Eriol smiled back. "You're welcome, Meilin. Many things are in the eye of the beholder, you should remember that. Now, why don't you cheer up and get ready for your next battle. I know you'll do well." Eriol looked deep into Meilin's eyes, while she stared back. 

"Hey, I saw what happened," Tomoyo said, as she walked up to Eriol and Meilin. Tomoyo looked at Eriol than Meilin. Meilin was a shade of red. "Am I intruding?" 

Eriol turned his attention to Tomyo. "No, we were just having a conversation. I wanted to make sure Meilin was okay, Syaoran seemed to have Sakura taking care of him." 

"Was he okay?" Tomoyo asked, after one more look at Meilin. 

"He was just find, the same as always," Meilin answered Tomoyo. "The same as always." 

"I guess that means he's fine." Tomoyo quickly whipped out her camera again. "Are you ready for your next match?" 

Meilin took a look over in the direction that Zan walked off to. "I'm only too ready." 

AN: Remember, many things are in the eye of the beholder. My very own quote, I think that's important for lots of people. Again, please review, even if it's a face or flame. I just want to see if anyone is reading my story. Thanks. 


	2. Ch 1

Author's Notes: Hey ya'll. I want to thank those of you who reviewed for my story. Oh, and for bleh, since you didn't give me some way to contact you I want to say the saying you're talking about is "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," or just simply "Eye of the beholder." Before you criticize me, make sure you have it straight. I will admit however, that I got the idea for the quote from those sayings. 

For all of the others of you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is when the "tradgic event" takes place. You'll be going back and forth between two scenes. This chapter is getting you ready for the next one. I hope you'll be ready. Please remember to review. Anything is welcomed. 

Chapter 1 

"I cannot wait to get into the ring and pound that creep." Syaoran slammed his fist down on the table. "No one disrespects my family or me that way." 

Sakura sat down at the table, looking a bit unnerved. She started to wave her hand a little, brushing what he was saying away. "Oh, come on, Syaoran. Don't get so upset. Isn't that bad for fighting? Besides, Meilin can take care of herself, you know. Calm down before the fight starts." 

Pouting, Syaoran pushed himself away from the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. I'll get him back anyway." 

Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran. "I guess that's the spirit." She laughed a bit. Then, she looked at her watch. "I think we've got a few minutes before the next match. So we have some alone time." She cupped her hands around her drink and sipped some of it. 

Syaoran checked his watch-twelve minutes. "I guess you're right. How have you been enjoying yourself?" 

"I have been having a wonderful time!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's all so exciting. You and Meilin look great up there-just as good as your fight with the Twin Card. Neither one of you has slowed down since then, and I wouldn't expect you to either." 

"I'm glad you're having fun. I have to admit I'm enjoying it myself, especially with Meilin being here. I haven't seen her in a while. It's nice when she comes to visit. I still feel kind of bad about how things worked out for her." 

Sakura looked down, and then back at Syaoran with a reassuring smile. "I know what you mean. It feels right when she's around, like the gang is all complete again. As far as how things worked out, I think she's happy as long as you're happy." 

"I guess you are right." Syaoran gave a slight smile before returning to his usual stony look. "She always has a way of bouncing back. She's a survivor, like you. Too bad this Zan guy isn't going to be." Syaoran stood up, and looked down to Sakura. "We had better be getting back. I don't want to be late." 

Sakura gulped down the rest of her beverage and stood up. "You're right." She kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "I know you'll do great." 

Syaoran blushed for the briefest second, then started to walk away. 

"Don't forget about me, Syaoran," Sakura said, as she ran up to him, slipping her hand in his as she did so. 

* "Where are they?!" Meilin asked, looking at her watch. "They have five minutes to get back here. I won't lose this tournament after all of this on some technicality." 

"Calm down, Meilin," Tomoyo said. "I'm sure they won't be late. They're most likely coming as we speak." 

"How can you be sure about that?" Meilin growled. 

"Everything will be fine," Eriol added. "Syaoran is quite punctual and determined, he won't let you down." 

Yukito and Touya stood to the side watching Meilin's ranting. Touya stared into the crowd. "I wish I knew where they were myself. That kid is probably off in some dark corner feeling up my sister. I don't like it when she's alone with him." 

"Chill," Yukito told him. "They're probably at the food area getting something to eat." Yukito patted his stomach, then smiled at Touya. "Now that I think about it, I'm a bit hungry myself. I wish I would have told them to get me something." 

Touya smiled, shaking his head. His mind was taken away from Sakura for the moment. "Yuki, you're like a bottomless pit. As much as you ate earlier today, and you're wanting more? It's only been a few hours." 

Yukito laughed, rubbing his head. "The stomach wants what the stomach wants. I hope when Meilin and Syaoran win this thing they take us all out to eat with the prize money." 

"You'll never learn," Touya laughed, as he returned his attention back to the crowd. "Speaking of Syaoran, here comes the brat with Sakura." 

Meilin overheard Touya and looked around. "Syaoran!" She cried when she saw him. She then proceeded to run over to him. "Where have you been? We almost missed the-" 

"Will the finalists please come to the ring?" The announcer called over the herd of people. 

"Oh no," Meilin grabbed his arm and led him to the fighting area, "come on." 

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed, as she grabbed Syaoran's arm at the stairs leading to the stage. Meilin stopped and looked back at Sakura a bit annoyed, staring down at them from the next to the last step. 

"What?" Syaoran said, looking up to Meilin, then to Sakura. "Meilin really wants this, and she's in a rush." 

"I just wanted this," Sakura stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, running her hands through his hair. She pulled back and smiled. "Good luck. I love you. I know you two will win." 

Syaoran blushed a deep red, smiling at Sakura. "Thank, thank you." 

Meilin watched them with a little resentment, but smiled knowing that it was what made Syaoran happy. She looked back to the stage, setting her sights once more on winning. "Come on, Syaoran. We cannot forfeit like this." She pulled him up the rest of the stairs and onto the stage. The crowd roared as they entered the ring, Syaoran glancing back at Sakura one last time and smiling. 

"Good luck you two!" Sakura yelled after them. 

"That will look great when this is edited." 

Sakura turned her head to see Tomoyo looking at her from behind her camera. She screamed out and fell back onto Touya from the surprise. "Tomo-chan you have gotten better at that with every year. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." 

"That makes it even better," Tomoyo responded, after she smiled, and turned the camera onto a serious looking Meilin and Syaoran staring down their opponents. "You can be natural in front of the camera, not seeming so fake." 

"She does have a point," Eriol said, not even turning his head away from Meilin. 

"You wouldn't want to get the tapes back from her with you looking all stressed out, would you?" Yukito replied, smiling down at Sakura. "It's all the better to see yourself actually having fun." 

Touya turned his head away from their scene onto the stage with his eyes burning at Syaoran. "You would know." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukito asked, laughing. 

Sakura laughed as she listened to them. She then turned her attention to Tomoyo. "You're going to record every single moment of this, right?" 

"Of course I am. We're going to watch this a million times afterward, going through every moment. It's my gift to Meilin, and Syaoran, for them winning the tournament. I'm sure Meilin will love it, especially after she goes back to China." 

"That's right. I want to get them something also. I saw this really cute gift shop across the street. I'll go and buy them something right now. I can watch their victorious triumph on video with everyone else." 

"That's a great idea. I'll make sure I get great shots just for you." 

"Would you like me to accompany you, Sakura?" Eriol asked her. 

"No, I'll be fine. You just enjoy the show." 

"You better make sure you're back before the kid notices you're gone," Touya said still looking toward the stage. 

"Oh, you care how the kid feels?" Yukito asked facetiously. 

"No, I care about my sister. If he says something to her about it, I'll be there to set him straight." 

"Okay." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in no time at all. Just enjoy the show, I know how much you enjoy this kind of stuff, Onni-chan." Sakura didn't wait for a response, she started to weed her way in and out of the crowd towards the door-the announcer's voice fading in the background. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meilin stepped further toward the center of the stage, staring down Zan. Syaoran followed suit, still remembering what had happened earlier between them. This wasn't going to be an easy match for either to win. Syaoran shot his eyes toward Zan's grungy looking partner. He had jet black hair in a Peter Pan cut that was all over his head, and had ominous, black eyes. The man also wore a tore T-shirt, maybe from one of the earlier matches, and black pants. Zan's partner wasn't one to be taken lightly because of his shaggy appearance though, because he obviously had the training to have made it so far, besides the fact that he was quite muscular. Syaoran stared them both down, not even impressed. 

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, the final showdown!" The announcer screamed through the microphone. "It seems to be all in the family this year, having cousins Meilin and Syaoran Li in the finals, along with brothers Zan and Koku Tsuki. Will the opponents please come and bow to each other?" Meilin and Syaoran lined up and bowed to Zan and Koku, who did the same opposite them. "This will be our last match today, let's see some action." The announcer raised his hand, stepping from the middle of the four. 

"Don't worry, they'll be plenty," Syaoran whispered, as he got into his fighting stance identical to Meilin's, never losing his gaze. 

"I agree, but maybe a bit later," Zan said, winking at Meilin. 

"Jerk," Meilin responded. 

"This seems like it'll be some fun," Koku said, smiling and loving the tension. 

The announcer looked at the four staring at each other in their fighting positions, smiling nervously. "Yo-you could cut the tension with a knife." He called out over the crowd, stumbling over his words. "Let's get this match on the road. Begin!" The announcer sliced his arm down through the air. 

The two teams charged each other as soon as his hand was released. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura finally made it through the crowd and out the door, the sunlight rushing into her face-a nice change from the artificial stuff she had been under for the past couple of hours, her eyes just needed to get use to it. Sakura shielded her eyes looked up into the clear, blue sky smiling. "What a beautiful day it is today? Maybe I should set up a picnic for us, but it'll be too late by the time the competition is over. I'll just get the gifts." Sakura took a moment to look around at the scenery, taking in the peacefulness of the it all-for some reason feeling that she desperately needed to. She stood there for a few minutes, the wind blowing through her hair and over her clothes. She felt calm on the inside, and at peace with the world. "I bet Flower and Light would love this." 

Sakura turned her head to the sakura trees that were in a small clearing. The blossoms fell lightly from the trees, drifting in the wind to surround Sakura. She held out her hand and caught a single sakura in her hand. Sakura brought the blossom to her cheek, feeling it against her. A soft wind came and blew the blossom from her hand. Sakura watched as the sakura fell through the air and into the bosom of a lone nadeshiko blossom. The sakura nestled warmly onto the nadeshiko. Sakura closed her eyes, and felt a warm presence near her that gave her the warmest feeling she had ever had. "Mother," she whispered. 

* "Mrs. Warui, the reports are a bit late," came the voice from the other line of the phone. 

"What are you talking about you baka?" The woman yelled, as she checked the street and looked at the papers in her hand. "You better have a damn good excuse for it." 

"I do," the man's voice came from the other line, you could tell he was shaking on the other line. 

"Well?" She screamed into the phone. 

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was caught off guard for a moment." One could visualize him bowing to her on his knees. 

"That won't help you if you expect to get anywhere in this line of business." She turned sharply, cutting off the car in the other lane. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Meilin, look out!" Syaoran yelled, as Zan snuck up behind her putting her into a choke hold. Syaoran started to run over to help her, but was met with a punch to the face. He stumbled backwards, looking up to see Koku there. 

"Not now. They're having fun." He smiled towards Syaoran sinisterly. 

"Get out of my way before I force you to," Syaoran warned him, sliding into his fighting stance. 

"Try me." 

"Get away from me you creep!" Meilin exclaimed, short of breath. She struggled with his arms around her neck. 

Zan slid his tongue over Meilin's cheek. "You know you love being this close to me." 

"Weird me out! I bet you will love this." Meilin brought her arm out and back, elbowing Zan in the gut. While he was staggering, Meilin grasped his arm and brought him up and over her, throwing him to the floor. He landed with a gasp. 

Koku fell to the floor as Syaoran's spinning kick met with the side of his head. Blood trickled down the side of Koku's face from a cut he had just received. 

"It seems like this year we have indeed saved the best for last," the announcer called out to everyone. "In past years where the final match was a gimme, this year it'll be a real challenge. For now, it seems Team Li is in the lead, whereas Team Tsuki was only a few moments ago." 

"I love it when you're rough with me," Zan laughed, as he wiped blood from his lip caused by a blow Meilin had just served him, "but even better when I'm rough with you!" He brought his leg up, and kicked Meilin in her stomach, sending her across the stage. 

Syaoran held onto Koku's arm, then turned around facing his back and kicked him in the back of his head. Koku's face collided with the floor, his face bouncing off of it as he spit up blood. Syaoran quickly ran over towards Meilin catching her under the arms before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, just a bit sore around the rib area-nothing I can't take," she replied, looking up to him. "My problem now is that you're dripping on me." 

Syaoran gave her a half smile. "Well, what can I say, they're actually giving me a work out. What do you say we get this over with?" 

"I am with you-whatever you do." Meilin got to her feet and stared at Zan and Koku who were now side by side. 

"Are you sure you're only cousins?" Koku asked. 

"Are you sure you're actually a fighter?" Meilin retorted. She turned her gaze to Syaoran and gave a nod. He did one in return. At that second, Meilin and he ran towards them both at once. Koku and Zan stood readily for them at the other end of the ring. When Meilin and Syaoran were only a few feet away, Meilin ran in front of Syaoran, turning around and grabbing his hands as he took hold of her. As she jumped into the air, he swung her around, as she came back around she kicked both Zan and Koku in the chest, who were caught off guard by the unexpected move. Zan and Koku were lifted off their feet, falling back onto their heads, their bodies bouncing a few times after contact. After Meilin's hit connected, Syaoran let her go. She did a somersault in the air landing on one knee, her hand bracing her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura let out a final breath as she took in the scenery once more. She looked around, then across the street. She took a look down at her watch. "I've been gone for a while now. I hope Syaoran hasn't noticed I'm gone. I better be going to get those gifts right about now." 

Sakura walked over to the street, watching the sign and waiting for it to signal her to go. Mostly everyone in a mile must have been at the tournament because Sakura was the only one waiting to cross the street. She smiled to herself, enjoying the alone time she was getting. She looked over to the sign again, and it flashed for her to go. Sakura stepped into the street, starting for the gift shop across the way. 

* "Have you looked at these papers you left on my desk?" Mrs. Warui screamed into the phone, as she alternated between the street and the papers. "They are all out of order, and the way this presentation looks-it's a mess!" 

"Yes, ma'am. I'll redo them as soon as you return to the office." 

"Oh, you bet you will or I'll have your ass." She placed the papers into her lap and took a sip of her coffee. She hit a bump in the road causing her to spill the coffee into her lap. "Shit!" 

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The man's voice came from the other end. 

"I'm fine," she said. "All I need is a napkin, which I have somewhere." She took her eyes off the steering wheel, fumbling around the car looking for one. Finally, she found one, and sat back straight in the car. Mrs. Warui looked to the street, and saw a girl walking across the intersection. "Holy-" She tried to swerve out of the way, but hit her. The girl went up and over the car, falling to the ground. The woman's car spun, hitting an electrical pole, killing her on impact. 

"Ma'am? Mrs. Warui?" The man's voice drowning the dead woman's ear. "Mrs. Warui?" 

* Sakura walked across the street looking straight ahead, and at the same time at nothing at all. She felt calm, and peaceful. She was almost in a trance from the wonderful feeling, she didn't even hear the car coming towards her from nowhere. All of a sudden, she felt herself being thrown through the air and rolling over a car. It all felt as if it was in slow motion to her. The only thing going through her mind was Meilin and Syaoran having a good time for the short period that they were able to be together. She really didn't feel any pain. She rolled over the last of the car and before she hit the ground her body was caught, cradled in some motherly arms that lay her softly to the ground. "Syaoran," she whispered, as she lost all consciousness, lying limply on the ground. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meilin blocked the punch that came towards her face with a quick move of her arm. She then bent back and did a flip, avoiding the kick that Koku took towards her. She looked at him, breathing heavily. 

"You're not giving up so easily now that we have you on the ropes, are you?" Koku questioned her. 

"Of course not," Meilin yelled, as she charged him. She jumped into the air, spinning around her leg and hoping for his face. Koku evaded the kick and gave her one to the back before she could retain herself. 

Meilin hit the floor hard. Koku tried to take the upper hand as she was down and sent a punch straight for her spinal cord. Syaoran came to her rescue, kicking Koku out of the way. "Get up, Meilin!" He yelled as he gave her a hand. "You've got to watch yourself." 

"Yeah, and so should you." Syaoran took the hint, bending down as Meilin rolled over his back, kicking Zan in the face, stopping his assault on Syaoran. 

"Thanks for watching my back, Meilin," Syaoran thanked her. "What do you say we finish this Twin Card style?" 

"I'm with you!" Meilin exclaimed. 

Meilin and Syaoran looked toward Zan and Koku, in the blink of an eye they were in identical fighting stances and staring down their opponents with equal determination and seriousness on their faces. They both charged Zan and Koku instantly. For their first attack, they spun around, bringing their elbows up to Zan and Koku's chins. Turning themselves back to face their challengers, Meilin and Syaoran grabbed Zan and Koku by the shoulders and brought their knees up into their guts, then kicked them in the same spot. Zan and Koku stumbled on their feet, the pain affecting their consciousness that was only intact by a thin string. Meilin and Syaoran delivered the final hit, turning their bodies slightly and kicking them with all their might right below their temple. Zan and Koku's bodies flew into the air, up and over Meilin and Syaoran's legs that hadn't made their way back to the ground yet, hitting the floor unconscious. Meilin and Syaoran stared at their opponents intently, in their fighting stance before determining that they were down for the count. Each of them covered in someone's blood of the ensued match. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice cried as she ran toward Sakura in the middle of the street. She looked over to the car wrapped around the pole. The woman grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. Slowly, a crowd started to form around the car and Sakura. "Hello. Yes, I have an emergency. There is a girl about 16 here with heavy bleeding." She took Sakura's pulse. "She has a slight pulse, yes. You've got to hurry. I am at the Muraski and Mizu intersection. Please hurry. This girl needs immediate medical attention, and there's also a woman in a car. Thank you." The woman put away her cell phone. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The crowd roared as the announcer proclaimed Syaoran and Meilin the winners. Meilin and Syaoran were actually both hugging on the stage. They were enjoying every second of their victory, not even noticing the medical crew scooping up Zan and Koku. 

"Wow, that was great!" Tomoyo said from behind her camera. 

"Yes, it was a good show," Eriol agreed, "although rather long." 

"Speaking of long, I wonder where Sakura is," Touya said, looking at his watch. 

"Don't worry about her," Yukito said. "She probably can't decide which necklace to pick or something. You know how she gets." 

"I guess you're right," Touya returned his attention to the two on stage that were having a wonderful time together. Even though the ones he was rooting for won, he couldn't help giving off the feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong. 

Author's Notes: So, how did you all like it? Please give me your opinions and feelings. I would love it if you could review, whatever you want. I take flames because they give me the drive to continue, and help my writing. Thank you all. 


End file.
